El veneno de la serpiente
by learilla
Summary: Serie de viñetas sobre mi fanfic LÁGRIMAS DE SERPIENTE. Escenas perdidas centradas en Draco y Hermione en su mayoría, con alguna que otra del resto de los personajes. ¿Tenéis curiosidad por conocer esa parte de la historia?


**Os preguntaréis, ¿qué es esto? Bien, como ya sabéis que no tengo apenas tiempo en mi vida y que los capítulos de Lágrimas de Serpiente requieren mucho tiempo y trabajo, quiero "recompensaros" de alguna manera. Bien, esto es lo que se me ha ocurrido: una serie de viñetas cortas sobre Hermione y Draco especialmente (aunque a veces se centrarán en otros personajes) que complementarán Lágrimas de serpiente. Escenas perdidas que no aparecerán en el fic pero que os ayudarán a comprender mejor la situación entre ambos y cómo han llegado a ese punto. **

**A ver cómo sale el experimento. Este primer capítulo se lo quiero dedicar a Poly Godoy ( oveja_bah) por siempre estar ahí y por ser una seguidora fiel de Lágrimas de Serpiente, por mucho que yo no os merezca a ninguno de vosotros! **

**Disclaimer: Ni Harry ni Nott ni Hermione ni mucho menos Draco son míos, sino de la gran Jotaká. Yo sólo los uso para nuestro divertimento. **

* * *

**-RENCOR-**

Bufó el mismo momento en el que la vio volver a levantar la mano por décima vez en menos de veinte minutos. Alzó una ceja, cínico, antes de volver a enterrar su cabeza entre los brazos. La resaca de la noche anterior casi le obliga a quedarse en cama aquella mañana y, si no fuera porque al girarse había notado el cuerpo Pansy enroscado al suyo, lo hubiera hecho. Y allí estaba ahora, tres horas después, en clase de Slughorn y soportando la condescendencia y puñetera suficiencia en las respuestas correctas de aquella sangresucia.

—¿Te encuentras bien, Draquito?

¿Draquito?

Las manos del rubio se contrajeron en dos puños pero siguió sin dedicarle ni una sola mirada a Pansy. Aquella mañana en especial, había sido bastante complicado librarse de ella. La chica siempre se levantaba dispuesta a satisfacer a Draco en lo que ella creía era la crème de la crème en cuestión de mamadas. Ni un mísero síntoma de malestar en Parkinson y sólo en ese momento Draco cayó en la cuenta de que seguramente ni siquiera había bebido una gota de whiskey de fuego en la fiesta de la Sala Común Slytherin. Y si lo había hecho, seguramente no lo suficiente para perder el contrario. Al contrario que él.

Maldita puta manipuladora.

—Muy bien, señorita Granger —escuchó de nuevo al profesor. —Diez puntos más para gryffindor.

Mierda...

El resto de la mañana pasó sin gran pena ni gloria para Draco Malfoy. Después de comer, su cuerpo y, sobre todo su mente, volvieron a recuperar un poco de la esencia que tan bien definía al slytherin. Pero aún así, seguía cabreado por algo, con alguien... ¿con quien?

Sin proponérselo, había ido a parar al sitio más raro en el que podría encontrarse con el curso recién empezado: la biblioteca. Trató de pensar en por qué su subconsciente había elegido precisamente ese lugar, por miedo a que la respuesta fuera tan obvia que fuera incapaz de negárselo incluso a él mismo. Un paso. Después otro. Mesas vacías a su alrededor, sólo un par de ravenclaws en un rincón alejado con sus cabezas hundidas en dos libros gordos. Siguió caminando. Anticipando, deseando, buscando... ¿que haría cuando la encontrara?

Corrección: ¿Qué haría SI la encontraba?

Siguió caminando, callando voces en su cabeza, dejando la mente en blanco, dejándose guiar por sus instintos, intentando saciar esa rabia de su interior...

—¿Malfoy?

El chico giró sobre sí mismo, sorprendido, pero con la suficiente rapidez al ocultar su asombro que el gesto pasó totalmente inadvertido para su compañero. Hizo acopio de la perpetua máscara slytherin y saludó con un simple:

—Nott...

Se giró para marcharse, pero el otro fue más rápido.

—¿Qué haces aquí?

—Yo podría hacerte la misma pregunta.

El castaño levantó un libro que tenía entre las manos como respuesta. Draco se sintió ridículo, ¿qué demonios le ocurría? ¿Por qué era incapaz de pensar con normalidad?

—Me voy —espetó, girando hacia la salida. Era hora de poner un poco de cordura a sus actos o le daba miedo pensar dónde acabaría.

Pero entonces lo oyó. La voz. Su voz...

—¿Theodore? ¿Has encontrado el libro de Twain que te dije?

Y todo, absolutamente todo, en el raciocinio de Malfoy se hizo añicos. El estupor de los tres chicos se hizo palpable en el espacio que les rodeaba. Hermione mortificada por haber interrumpido una conversación entre Nott y Malfoy. Si sólo hubiera esperado un par de minutos más... O mejor, si sólo se hubiera callado, ahora no tendría que estar soportando la mirada de odio de aquella serpiente oxigenada lamiéndola de arriba abajo. ¿Sería capaz alguien de transmitir alguna vez tanto asco sólo con la mirada?

De manera instintiva, la chica se llevó la mano al bolsillo de la varita cuando vio a Malfoy cerrar las manos en puños, morderse el labio de rabia.

No podría haberlo fastidiado todo nada más empezar, ¿verdad?

¿Era vergüenza eso que él intuía en la mirada de la castaña?

—Tú y yo ya hablaremos, Nott —el arrebato de Malfoy y la, poco digna, estampida que acababa de hacer ahora de la biblioteca sorprendió a los otros dos.

Ahora sí que Malfoy sabía hacia dónde se dirigía, a quién buscaba. Rabia, odio, rencor... insatisfacción. Esa noche Pansy tendría que lidiar con lo peor de él, mientras en su mente sería la sangresucia con quien él se desahogaba.

* * *

_¿Qué os parece la idea de estas viñetas? ¿Os gusta el planteamiento? ¿Tenéis curiosidad por esas escenas perdidas de la historia? Ya sabéis! Go y review :D Salvaréis gatitos ^^_


End file.
